


On Ice Studio

by OfStoriesAndShips



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, More tags later, Multi, i don't know what to tag, more ships later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfStoriesAndShips/pseuds/OfStoriesAndShips
Summary: Welcome to On Ice Studio where some of the best adult videos of this century are made.Or another porn AU that no one asked for.Note: All characters are aged up in this fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: I haven't written smut solo in a while. It may or may not be very bad.

A groan escaped Yuri’s lips as he was slammed against the wall. Quickly, he wrapped his legs around Otabek’s waist, pulling him closer. A rather sadistic chuckle escaped the taller man’s lips as he brought his lips to the blond’s neck before nipping at the sensitive skin there.

“Otabek, please.” Yuri begged, his eyes fluttering closed at the feeling of Otabek’s teeth on his neck. 

“Patience.” Was Otabek’s only response as he took a small step forwards, pressing the smaller man’s entire back against the wall. 

Yuri let out another groan, this one due to impatience. Luckily for him, the two were already fully unclothed, aside from Otabek wearing a pair of black jeans. Unluckily for him, Otabek seemed to be in no rush to please him.

“Please…” Yuri begged once again before deciding to be more forceful. “Just fuck me already! Stuff me with your giant cock! Slam me against the wall until I can’t walk! I don’t care how you take me, just take me!”

The Russian’s bold words seemed to stun the Kazakh for a moment before he finally complied. An amused smirk slipped onto his visage as he pressed a single finger into the blond. For Yuri, just one finger wasn’t enough, but it brought a slight sense of relief. 

Out of sheer desperation, Yuri moved his hips, attempting to fuck himself on Otabek’s finger. A growl escaped Otabek as he pressed his groin against Yuri, effectively pinning him to the wall and preventing him from moving any further. 

“If you want me so badly…” He began, removing his digit from Yuri before lowering his hand to flick open the button on his jeans and remove himself from his pants. “Then take me. All of me.” With those words, Otabek lined up the head of his cock with Yuri’s entrance before forcefully thrusting upwards. 

A cry, filled with both pain and satisfaction, escaped Yuri’s lips as Otabek filled him. Not even a moment had passed before Otabek began moving, his harsh thrusts aiming for a certain spot within the blond. 

Yuri clung to Otabek, his nails digging into the man’s back as he struggled to avoid crying out once again. His success only lasted for perhaps a few seconds before a wave of pleasure hit him and a moan was forced out of him. Otabek couldn't help but smirk as he realized what he had found. 

“Ah! Otabek!” Yuri cried out as pleasure clouded his mind. Any and all rational thoughts left his head. All he knew what that he wanted more.

Otabek’s harsh thrusts sped up to comply with the Russian’s request. Moans flooded from Yuri’s lips as he regained enough mental capacity to wrap his arms around Otabek and bring his lips to the brunette’s in a messy kiss. 

Pressing back against his partner’s lips, Otabek’s movements slowed down just a bit. His tongue forced its way past Yuri’s lips, transforming their chaste kiss into an entirely filthy one. 

Bringing one of his hands from Yuri’s waist to Yuri’s torso, Otabek’s fingers trailed downwards until they gently brushed Yuri’s member. A gasp was emitted from Yuri’s lips, resulting in the kiss being broken. Gently, Otabek toyed with Yuri’s member, swirling his thumb around the head and running his other fingers along the shaft. 

Nearing his orgasm, Yuri clung to Otabek before sinking his teeth into Otabek’s shoulder. Otabek let out a grunt, giving a rather harsh thrust up into Yuri in retaliation. 

The blond’s nails scraped along Otabek’s back as he reflexively tightened around the man. Throwing his head back in pure ecstasy, Yuri reached his release, painting long stripes of white along his and Otabek’s stomachs. 

Otabek wasn't too far behind. Yuri’s tightening forced a groan from him. It only took a few more hard thrusts before he finally released within Yuri. 

The two remained in that position for another moment, catching their breath. By the time Otabek had lowered Yuri back to the ground, the cameras had already been turned off. 

An assistant hurried towards Otabek and Yuri, offering cold water bottles and towels. The two accepted said items before the assistant hurried away. 

Cracking open his water bottle, Otabek managed to drain half of it before finally speaking. “How was it?” 

A tired sigh left Yuri as he wiped the cum off his stomach. Most of it had been absorbed by the towel, but he would definitely need a shower to get the rest of it off. “You’re not the worst person to shoot with.” He replied without even glancing at Otabek. 

A hint of a smile flickered onto the brunette’s face, for he knew that was the closest the blond was ever going to get to a compliment. 

An intern, holding what seemed to be a planner and a file of some sorts, rushed into the room in which Otabek and Yuri had been filming in. “Mister Otabek, sir. Lilia would like to speak with you. She is in the lounge, sir.” 

Yuri gave the intern a disgusted look. The formality the guy showed was over the top, which the blond found to be extremely irritating. Why had he even been hired. 

“I'll be right there.” Otabek assured the intern before tucking himself back into his pants and rebuttoning the top button. After tugging on his shirt, Otabek headed out the door. 

With a sigh, Yuri picked up his clothes and headed out the door without getting dressed. The showers were on the same floor and he wasn't about to put his clothes back on just to take them back off in a few seconds. Besides, it wasn't as if no one else in the building had seen him nude before. On the contrary, it was in his job description to be in the nude a majority of the time. 

Meanwhile, Otabek had reached the lounge. The lounge was on the floor below the one he had previously been on. 

It would come to a surprise to any visitors that the lounge seemed fairly normal. In the lounge were several navy blue chairs, along with a navy blue couch. Off to the side was a kitchenette. On the far side of the room from the door was a row of lockers for the stars to store their personal items. 

The only item that seemed out of place in the lounge was a single stripper pole directly in the middle of the room. It was technically Christophe’s portable stripper pole, but Christophe allowed and encouraged others to use it. While others like Yuuri and Phichit made use of the pole, Otabek was puzzled the portable stripper pole’s very existence. How was the pole portable in the first place and how had Chris installed it essentially overnight? Of course, these were questions he would never ask. 

By the time Otabek had set foot in the lounge, Lilia was already inside and sitting atop one of the chairs. As per usual, Lilia looked strict and mildly annoyed, however, her appearances didn't always match her thoughts. 

“Otabek. You are not in trouble, don't worry.” 

Otabek merely nodded. Even if he were in trouble, he would show no signs of distress. 

“I apologize, but earlier this week, you were given your filming schedule for next week, yes? Ignore it. My fool of an assistant gave you and everyone else the wrong schedule.” Holding out a stack of papers to Otabek, Lilia continued. “Could you please give these out to everyone? Normally, I'd ask my assistant, but I no longer trust the fool.” 

With a nod, Otabek accepted the papers before hurrying out of the room. 

Upon exiting the room, Otabek glanced down at the papers.

Unlike other studios, all porn stars at On Ice Studios received a master schedule instead of a personal one. This was more for the sake of Viktor, than anyone else. Due to his forgetful habits, he'd often peak at steal others’ schedule. 

Upon glancing over the schedule, Otabek let out a whistle. Next week would surely be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there and thank you for finishing this chapter! 
> 
> Future chapters will have plot, but the first chapter is basically introducing the studio. Later chapters will have Phichit and Yuri joining the studio together. Viktuuri will be a thing in this fic, but not a main focus, as there is already a Porn AU fic with Viktuuri as its main focus.
> 
> Feel free to leave requests for future chapters and constructive criticism in the comments.
> 
> Thanks for reading this far
> 
> xx oSaS


End file.
